


Move

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Carrot's Romance Fics [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Consent, F/M, Glove Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, Interrogation, Rey is strapped in the chair, Vaginal Fingering, but she is not helpless, this wasn't going to be soft but oh well it's soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: The interrogation takes an interesting turn.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Carrot's Romance Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801348
Comments: 47
Kudos: 158





	Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reylohirrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylohirrim/gifts), [van1lla_v1lla1n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van1lla_v1lla1n/gifts).



> My friends like hands, I give them hands.
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own!

Rey writhed in the chair, clenching her cunt around Kylo Ren's fingers as she struggled towards another orgasm.

This wasn't how she thought today would go. Not when Kylo cornered her, terrified, on Takodana, nor when she'd awakened, less than ten minutes earlier, strapped into this chair facing down the masked terror himself. His attention was focused on the map, and she refused to tell him anything, and then she'd called him a monster and he'd taken off his mask, and his desire for her to see her as a man had changed everything. His hair, his gaze - haughty, yet somehow soft - his unmodulated voice, deep and rich; all of that had awakened something in her and when he'd looked into her head - for the map, of course - he'd found something else instead.

Desire. Want. His own face reflected back at him, filtered through her thoughts. And his hands, too. She was impressed with his hands, large and clearly strong even encased in those tight black leather gloves. Hands like that would have been valuable on Jakku. Hands for fighting, hands for scavenging - strong enough to pull apart the most troublesome pieces. Hands for fucking.

It was the last detail that caught Kylo's attention, and Rey's gut fluttered when he stepped around the chair to stand in front of her. He removed his gloves slowly, intentionally, smirking as he did it. Starting with the thumb, he pulled the tip of each finger on his left hand, until the glove was loose enough to pull off completely. When he was done he repeated the process with his right hand, his eyes bound to hers the whole time. Once his gloves were free he dropped them to the ground, as though forgotten. Rey hadn't forgotten them; those gloves were on her mind even as he reached up under her tunic, gripped the waistband of her breeches, and glanced at her hopefully through his eyelashes.

She was surprised that he paused. After all, he'd said just moments before that he could take whatever he wanted. But apparently now he wanted to make sure that she really desired what he'd seen in her mind. She nodded, unsmiling - she wasn't about to give him her smile, even though she was prepared to take whatever pleasure he had to give her.

Once Rey's breeches were off - tossed aside with the gloves - Kylo pressed the first finger of his right hand down and into her folds. Having seen exactly how much experience he had with the female body when she'd looked into his head she took pity on him and spread her knees, lifting them up and placing her heels on the seat beside her backside to spread herself wide for him. Thank goodness he'd had the foresight to let go the braces around her legs before she'd awakened. She was very pleased with the way his honeyed eyes widened at the sight, his plump lips opening to release a small gasp, his nostrils flaring to take in her scent.

"You're so warm," he murmured, eyebrows drawing together as he used his fingertip to draw circles around her clit. She'd opened her mind to him and was now feeding him instructions, and whether or not he realized what was happening he was giving her exactly what she needed. From there his finger wandered down and slipped into her opening. He gasped again. "So wet."

"More," Rey said - demanded - and without a word Kylo pressed a second finger in to join the first one. His fingers were thick, so much thicker and longer than Rey's, and two of his felt like three of hers, maybe more. She wondered what his cock might look like, feel like, and when that thought flicked into her brain his chin shot up, eyes shocked, and she chuckled. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Kylo Ren."

He frowned, swallowed, and turned his attention back to the action that was happening at the apex of Rey's thighs. Her hands were clenched in fists on the chair arms, knees as far apart as she could force them considering the position of her feet, but apparently they weren't quite far enough for Kylo. Roughly, he slapped his left palm against her thigh and pulled it aside, opening her cunt up even further. She squeaked at the sharp pain, but bit her lip to keep from making more noise.

Kylo growled, pushing both fingers all the way inside her, up to the knuckles on his hand, then stilled. The sound they made as they breached her body, a wet squelching, made Rey's mouth water, and Kylo brushed his lips with the tip of his tongue as they hilted. He paused then, tilting his head this way and that as though trying to find the best angle to view it from. Rey found it amusing, but after several long moments of no movement the wait became torturous. 

" _Move_ ," she snarled, preferring savagery to whining, which was quickly becoming her only other option, and she was not yet willing to whine for this man. She couldn't ever see getting there. But she needed him to move his fingers to hit her just right, to finish this thing she'd so recklessly started.

"No," he answered, lips forming the word in a manner that was close to obscene, not lifting his eyes to her face but instead keeping them focused on her cunt, which had begun to drip around his fingers. "You want it, _you_ move." The smirk that played at the corners of his mouth as he tilted his head yet again was infuriating.

Rey allowed herself a single frustrated howl but Kylo Ren didn't even have time to laugh before she pushed down on her heels and lifted herself up, sliding just far enough up his fingers for their pads to rest against the spot on her front wall that never failed to make her shudder. 

She was going to show him; if he was going to make her move, by the moons of Endor, she was going to _move_. She shifted her hips back, which had the effect of pressing his fingers against the spot, and then she rotated them, first slowly then more quickly as pressure and warmth bloomed in her belly. The pace of her breathing quickened, and as she panted she began to grunt. It was hard, holding herself up on her heels; the muscles in her legs strained and burned. Even Kylo's warm palm and the pressure of his fingertips gripping the meat of her thigh, white with pressure, wasn't enough to ease her discomfort. 

For his part, Kylo - although still fascinated by the point at which their bodies joined, and by the slick fluid which dripped down his wrist - divided his glances between Rey's cunt and her face. As her orgasm approached he stared into her eyes, his own blown wide, his chest expanding and contracting in time with her breaths. Just when Rey thought she wasn't going to be able to make it after all he shifted his thumb to her clit. Kylo pressed against it and pushed up, and then the warmth in her belly exploded. Rey screamed with pleasure, her voice echoing off the metallic walls of the interrogation room.

"That was incredible," Kylo murmured once she was calm, his cheeks flushed crimson. Rey’s sensitive cunt twitched as he pulled his fingers out of her slowly, and she watched him as he sniffed at his fingertips, curious, before plunging them together into his mouth and sucking them off, licking all the way down to his elbow, where her cum had made wet trails on the black fabric of his uniform. When he was done he gazed into her eyes again, almost shyly. "Can you do that again?"

“Maybe, but I have to move first.” She released her right heel first, lowering her leg with a groan. Kylo grasped her other ankle and helped her lower her butt to the seat, and Rey tried not to show her surprise when he first stretched her leg down, then brought her ankle up to rest on his shoulder. She pushed her other foot against his knee and he rested that ankle on his other shoulder. Without speaking he returned his fingers between her legs and gently opened her up again, caressing her lips and clit in preparation for another go. 

“This time,” Kylo said, his eyes fixed on her as his finger slipped inside, “why don’t I move.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like fingering I also wrote [Gentle Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295359), a slightly dark modern AU where Ben helps Rey figure out a song lyric and then makes her come on his hands. You might be able to guess from the title, it features the lyrics of Hozier.


End file.
